empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol (star system)
Sol (Sol) Neutral Distance from Sol 0 ly System security rating 5/5 System civilian population 15,896,743,211 Number of assigned police squadrons: 120 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 25 Andolian, 20 AIS, 10 Asgardian, 5 UHW, 5 Duskhan League, 5 Santonian Order, 3 LABS, 1 Knights of the Golden Circle, 1 Interstellar Mining Guild, 1 UN (76 total) System jump gate coordinates 00000007 (Gate 1), 00000009 (Gate 2), 00000014 (Gate 3) Ascension/Declination neutral, as Sol is at the center of this coordinate system Stars in system (single-star system) Sol, 1.0 solar masses, 1.0 solar radii, metallicity +/- 0.00 Fe/H, spectral class G2 V Non-CHZ planets Mercury, 0.06 Earth masses, 0.38 Earth radii, orbital period 88 days, semi-major axis 0.39 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.2, equilibrium temperature 409.6 K, uninhabited Venus, 0.82 Earth masses, 0.95 Earth radii, orbital period 225 days, semi-major axis 0.72 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.00, equilibrium temperature 737 K, uninhabited Ceres, 0.0001 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 1681 days, semi-major axis 2.76 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.12, equilibrium temperature 168 K, population 7,502 Jupiter, 318 Earth masses, 10.97 Earth radii, orbital period 4333 days, semi-major axis 5.2 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.05, equilibrium temperature 165 K, uninhabited Saturn, 95 Earth masses, 9.14 Earth radii, orbital period 10756 days, semi-major axis 9.54 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.06, equilibrium temperature 134 K, uninhabited Uranus, 14.53 Earth masses, 3.98 Earth radii, orbital period 30687 days, semi-major axis 19.19 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.05, equilibrium temperature 76 K, uninhabited Neptune, 17.15 Earth masses, 3.87 Earth radii, orbital period 60190 days, semi-major axis 30.1 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.00, equilibrium temperature 72 K, uninhabited Pluto, 0.002 Earth masses, 0.18 Earth radii, orbital period 90553 days, semi-major axis 39.5 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.25, equilibrium temperature 44 K, population 2,093 Eris, 0.003 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 203830 days, semi-major axis 67.78 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.44, equilibrium temperature 42.5 K, population 2,506 Sedna, unknown Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 4161000 days, semi-major axis 506.8 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.85, equilibrium temperature 12 K, population 4,792 Non-CHZ moons Europa, 0.008 Earth masses, 0.25 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 102 K, population 4,592 Ganymede, 0.025 Earth masses, 0.413 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 110 K, population 6,739 Callisto, 0.018 Earth masses, 0.378 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 134 K, population 9,349 Himalia, unknown Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 124 K, population 157 Ananke, unknown Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 124 K, population 90 Titan, 0.022 Earth masses, 0.4 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 93.7 K, population 105 Enceladus, unknown Earth masses, 0.04 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 75 K, population 25 Iapetus, unknown Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 110 K, population 75 Titania, 0.0005 Earth masses, 0.12 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 70 K, population 65 Triton, 0.03 Earth masses, 0.21 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 38 K, population 80 Proteus, unknown Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 51 K, population 70 Charon, 0.0002 Earth masses, 0.09 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 53 K, population 1,000 CHZ planets Earth, 1.0 Earth masses, 1.0 Earth radii, orbital period 365.25 days, semi-major axis 1.0 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.01, equilibrium temperature 288 K, population 8,984,607,199 Mars, 0.11 Earth masses, 0.53 Earth radii, orbital period 687 days, semi-major axis 1.52 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.09, equilibrium temperature 250 K, population 6,158,836,169 CHZ moons Luna, 0.012 Earth masses, 0.27 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 260 K, population 702,240,639 Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.1 AU (Gate 1), Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.25 AU (Gate 2), Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.5 AU (Gate 3) System Details Sol is the birthplace and capital system of humanity. This system sees more traffic in a single day in and out of its three advanced jump gates than some distant systems see in a whole Galactic Standard year. This system has more historical and cultural significance to humanity than any other system, with the possible exception of Mystic. Many capital ships from various powers are based in Sol, including the now almost defunct, but once powerful, United Nations. Sol has seen the rise and decline of the Martian colonization effort, which has resulted in a planet of cramped, sprawling cites such as Covenant City, which was once a small cluster of SpaceX habitats but is now a huge metropolis, and New Moscow, the birthplace of the Andolian Protectorate, although few Andolian citizens live there now. The original Asgardian space station remains in orbit around Earth to this day, guarded by an Asgardian Defense Force cruiser. Some sections of Sol are safe and easy to trade in or just ferry passengers, but other areas are very dangerous, especially for less powerful ships. For example, you should have at least a Koala Class Hauler if you want to go out near Pluto; you’ll have to go through the asteroid belt, and past Neptune, where pirates are known to hide. Inside of the asteroid belt, however, Sol is very safe. You can make huge profits ferrying important business officials between Earth and Mars without even having to arm your weapons. Gate 1 is located between Earth and Mars, Gate 2 is located just on the other side of the asteroid belt, comfortably far away from Jupiter but close enough to the asteroid belt that you can commonly see pirates lurking in the vicinity. Gate 3 is located on the same orbit as Pluto about 5 AU behind it in its orbit. Gate 1 is the safest gate, although Gate 3 is still quite safe, because four squadrons of Andolian Navy fighters, two squadrons of AISN fighters, and a UHW squadron are based at the jump gate station for Gate 3, giving incoming pilots a good deal of protection. Note that Sol is your default starting system unless you choose otherwise. Some incredible sights can be seen in Sol, such as the rings of Saturn; while they look somewhat similar to the rings of other gas giants, there is always the fact that when you look at them, you are perhaps seeing the same thing your distant ancestors did as they looked to the skies and dreamed of other worlds beyond the stars. The ice giants Uranus and Neptune are also worth seeing if you are in Sol just for the sights. Earth is another ancient planet, and the homeworld of humanity. Both Earth and Mars are nice to see on a sights tour of Sol. Piracy is a fairly large problem in Sol, especially in the asteroid belt, so if you are going through the ‘belt, make sure you take a few escorts or a powerful ship. A Dominator with heavily upgraded systems could potentially make it through, but you really could do it with several cheaper ships such as the Korolev Class Interceptor or P9 Interceptor. The ship manufacturers Albedo Shipyards, Inc. and Ceres Space have their headquarters in Sol. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:High Population Star Systems Category:Systems with Multiple Jump Gates Category:Systems with Penal Colonies Category:Headquarters Locations Category:Capitol Star Systems Category:Mining Hubs Category:Transport Hubs Category:Industrial Hubs